<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mãos gélidas by krful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847118">Mãos gélidas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful'>krful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Genocide Route Frisk (Undertale), Quote: You're Gonna Have a Bad Time (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, droubble, tadinho do paps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A única coisa que Sans queria era que Papyrus não fosse machucado, e isso não aconteceu. Naquele dia, prometeu para si que iria parar aquela pessoa de uma vez por todas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mãos gélidas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nenhum barulho, nenhum movimento. O único que estava naquele lugar era um esqueleto que, pela primeira vez na vida, não tinha o largo sorriso em seu rosto. Suas mãos seguravam um cachecol vermelho enquanto lágrimas caíam sob ele, e não iriam parar de cair em pouco tempo.</p><p>Sabia quem fizera aquilo com seu irmão, lembraria eternamente do nome daquele humano. Uma pessoa com desejo de poder, que só queria aumentar sua força à cada segundo, com um L.V. extremamente alto. De qualquer forma, todos naquela cidade já haviam sido avisados, e todas as portas estavam trancadas por só haver um único alguém nas ruas.</p><p>Mãos gélidas e sujas naquele lugar frio. Elas teriam que ser paradas de alguma forma, pelo contrário, mais alguém poderia ser machucado.</p><p>Quem sabe o que aquilo já havia feito com o resto? Os pássaros já não cantavam, e as flores não podiam desabrochar como antes. Agora, os dias nunca seriam da mesma forma, não depois de terem perdido o querido raio de sol de Snowdin.</p><p>Alguém tão frio quanto a cidade onde estava. Palavras eram da boca para fora, e não mudariam sua mente; eram inúteis.</p><p>Certamente, alguém iria passar por um tempo ruim.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>